Captain and Kitten
by Nagarox1234
Summary: One-Shot between Pip and Seras. Lemons. Please R&R. I do not own Hellsing.


He drew her closer, arms wrapped around her slim waist, enjoying the look of frightened yet exhilarated innocence on her face.

He loved it, he loved her, loved everything about her. Those shimmering blue eyes that stared at the world with an innocent gaze, the adorably scruffy blonde hair that brushed against her shoulders, clothed in the temptingly tight outfit.

His eyes brushed over her figure, brushing over her chest and hips. He began to breathe harder, lust starting cloud his mind. He could feel it starting to settle in his loins, the desire was too great.

He leaned in and kissed her, lips connecting, fusing together passionately. She stiffened, tensing in his grip before relaxing, giving in to the temptation of his tender lips. The kiss intensified swiftly once she had relented. He caressed her face, relishing in the feel of her skin. He opened his mouth slighlty and slide his tongue in between her lips, grazing the roof of her mouth and sliding over the top of her tongue, making her eyes widen in excitement. Her tongue rose to meet his, colliding and sliding together, almost like a bizarre wrestling match, seeing who could claim dominance.

She relented, allowing him to explore her mouth, running over her teeth, the roof of her mouth, all inside her mouth. After a couple of minutes, they separated, breathing heavily, chest heaving, she was shivering in anticipation. He ran a hand along her jawline, tracing the skin on her neck, slipping it down to to the first button below her neck, undoing the button with a tentative hand. She blushed, her entire face glowing a soft pink color. She looked unbelievably attractive, so unsure of her beauty. He would make her feel beautiful.

He paused, looking her in the eye, asking her with his eyes if she was sure this was what she wanted. She smiled lightly and nodded, making his heart jump with joy. He undid the rest of the buttons rather quickly, heartbeat picking up speed, he couldn't wait, it was too tempting. He gently pulled off her underwear as well. Soon, she stood before him, in her full glory. He almost complelty lost control, his eyes observed every inch of her naked body, making her blush heavier, which only excited him more .

He began to remove his own clothes, stripping off his jacket, pants, and underwear casting them on the floor. Her face burned red, her eyes casting quick glances towards his crotch before turning away shyly. He couldn't help but smirk, she was so innocent. He took her hand gently in his and lead her towards the bed. He laid her down, and climbed on top of her.

He began to kiss her again, while running his hand down her body, feeling her shiver intensely. He broke the kiss and began to nip at the skin on her neck, creating small red marks wherever his teeth met skin.

He winced a little, feeling her hiss with pleasure and dig her nails into his back, creating little trickles of blood. Girl didn't know how strong she was. He moved his mouth lower, running his tongue along her protruding collar bone. She moaned, begging him to continue without saying a word, he relished in the sound, she was enjoying it, almost as much as he was.

He carefully moved his mouth to her right breast, giving a gently lick to gauge her reaction. She arched her back, hissing louder, wanting to get as close to him as possible. He ran his tongue along her full, tender breast, loving the smell of her clean skin, beginning to mix with the smell of sexual excitement. He moved away, she made a small whining noise, wanting to feel him again. Her eyes burned red, begging, no, demanding that he return to her. He ran a comforting hand along her face, calming her, assuring her he would fulfill her desire.

He began to push into her, slowly, so he wouldn't hurt her. It was almost painful to wait, he felt so hard.

She winced at first, not used to the feeling, then relaxed and moaned, loving the sensation it caused in her groin area. She bucked her hips, encouraging him to go faster. He complied with her request, pushing in all the way, causing them to moan loudly. He began to thrust, continuing to bite the skin around her neck and chest.

She groaned, lifting up her head to playfully nip and lick his ear. He winced again, she bite down a bit too hard. He ignored it and continued to thrust, picking up speed. She licked his jaw, causing him to shudder with joy.

He loved the feeling of her tongue teasing him,taunting him, it drove him mad with desire. He was near the edge , he thrusted faster and deeper, hitting a certain spot inside her, making her pant like an animal. Underneath him, she nearly screamed with pleasure, startling him with her intensity. He grinned, she was spent, a sheen of sweat lining her skin. He thrusted once more, and groaned as his climax overcame him.

He collapsed on top of her, panting slightly. The air was thick with the smell of sweat and sex. He looked up, staring into those beautiful blue eyes as he gave her a kiss on her lips, a much softer kiss than before.

"I love you."

She panted, her voice almost a whisper. He was a little shocked but smiled and responded

"I love you too Seras. Seras Victoria."


End file.
